Serce - oskarżycielem
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} thumb|250px|Oryginalna ilustracja opowiadania autorstwa Harry'ego Clarke'a, 1919. Bez wątpienia - jestem zbyt nerwowy, strasznie nerwowy, zawsze byłem taki... Na jakiej wszakże zasadzie chcecie koniecznie upatrzyć we mnie szaleńca? Choroba zaostrzyła moje zmysły - nie znicestwiła ich - nie przytłumiła. Ponad innymi zmysłami - słuch mój górował niezwykłą czujnością. Słyszałem wszystko, cokolwiek działo się w niebiosach i na ziemi. Słyszałem wieleć z tego, co się działo w piekle. Skądże mi do szaleństwa? Chwila uwagi! Baczcie jeno, z jakim nadmiarem zdrowia i pogody ducha mogę wam opowiedzieć wszystko, co się stało. Określenie tego, jakim sposobem wiadoma myśl powstała pierwotnie w mym mózgu, wymyka się wszelkim możliwościom. Wszakże od chwili powstania myśl ta przebywała we mnie dniem i nocą. Przedmiot? Myśl była bez przedmiotu. Była pozbyta wszelkiej namiętności. Lubiłem poczciwego starucha. Nigdy mi nic złego nie uczynił. Nigdy mnie nie uraził. Nie pożądałem zgoła jego złota. Przypuszczenia moje dotyczącą raczej jego oka... Tak, to było to! Miał jedno oko podobne do sępiego - oko płowoniebieskie, bielmem przysłonięte. Ilekroć to oko zwracało się ku mnie, tylekroć krew we mnie stygła, i oto - z wolna - stopniowo - uknuła mi się w głowie zachcianka odebrania starcowi życia, aby w ten sposób raz na zawsze uwolnić się od jego oka. Otóż właśnie, tu tkwi sęk! Sądzicie mnie szalonym. Szaleni nie wiedzą nic a nic. Gdybyście mogli jednak podpatrzeć, jak sprawnie działałem! - jak ostrożnie, jak zapobiegliwie, jak przebiegle zakrzątnąłem się dokoła mej roboty! Nigdy nie byłem dla starucha tak uprzejmy, jak w ciągu całego tygodnia, który poprzedzał spełnienie morderstwa. I co noc - około północy - pokręcałem zasuwę jego drzwi - i otwierałem je - o, jakże bezszmernie! I w chwili, gdym uchylał drzwi na objętość mej głowy, wsuwałem ślepą latarnię, zamkniętą szczelnie, szczelnie zamkniętą, wzbraniającą przepustu najmniejszemu promieniowi - w ślad za nią wtłaczałem głowę. O, moglibyście się uśmiać, widząc, jak zręcznie wtłaczałem głowę. Nadawałem jej ruch powolny, bardzo, bardzo powolny, by nie zakłócić snu starca. Dobrą godzinę musiałem tracić na przewleczenie mej głowy poprzez otwór tak daleko wgłąb, aby go oglądać zmożonego snem na łóżku. Szaleniec - czyż zdobyłby się na taki rozsądek? I w chwili, gdy głowa moja przebywała goła w pokoju, odsłaniałem lararnię spokojnie, ostrożnie - o, jakże ostrożnie, jak ostrożnie! Zawiasa bowiem powrzaskiwała. Odsłaniałem jeno tyle, ile było trzeba, ażeby jedna, niepochwytna nić światła trafiła do sępiego ślepia. I w tej czynności ćwiczyłem się przez siedem długich nocy - co noc - o samej połnocy, lecz zastawałem zawsze ślepie zamknięte, nie mogłem przeto dopełnić mego zamiaru, nie starzec bowiem mnie męczył, lecz jego Złe Oko. I co rano, gdy dzień świtał, wchodziłem bezczelnie do jego pokoju, zawiązywałem z nim śmiało rozmowę, nazywając go po imieniu głosem serdecznym i zapytując, jak spędził noc. Owóż - wyznajcie, że staruch - zaprawdę - musiałby chyba posiadać duszę nadzwyczaj przenikliwą - aby wpaść na domysł, że co noc o samej północy badam go, zdjętego snem. Ósmej nocy powziąłem większą jeszcze baczność przy rozwieraniu drzwi. Mniejsza wskazówka zegara szybciej się porusza, niźli wówczas dłoń moja. Nigdy, do czasu tej nocy, nie odczułem tak w pełni mych sił - bystrości mego umysłu. Pomyśleć jeno, żem był tuż, ja - cierpliwy rozwieracz drzwi - a jemu nawet nie śniło się o tym, co czynię i co zamierzam potajemnie! Na myśl o tym - uroniłem nieco śmiechu - i, być może, starzec mnie posłyszał, gdyż znienacka poruszył się na łożu, jakby się ocknął. W takiej chwili - sądzicie zapewne, że się cofnąłem? - Bynajmniej! Pokój jego był czarny niby smoła - tak się w nim zagęstwiły cienie - okiennice bowiem z obawy złodziei były starannie zamknięte; tedy wiedząc, że starzec nie może dojrzeć półrozwarcia drzwi, rozchylałem je nadal coraz więcej, coraz szerzej. Przesunąłem już mą głowę i dotarłem do chwili osłonięcia latarni, gdy duży mój palec pośliznął się na blaszanym zamku i starzec, wyprostowawszy się na łóżku, zawołał: "Kto tam?" Znieruchomiałem całkowicie i nie odrzekłem nic. Przez godzinę całą nie poruszyłem ani jednym ścięgnem i przez cały ten czas nie słyszałem, aby się do snu ponownie układał. Trwał wciąż w postawie siedzącej, na czatach - zupełnie tak samo jak ja, gdy po całych nocach nasłuchiwałem świerszcza, ukrytego w murze. Lecz oto posłyszałem wątły jęk i wnet poznałem, że był to jęk śmiertelnego przerażenia. Nie był to jęk bólu ani rozpaczy - o, nie! Był to głuchy i zdławiony wydech, który się dobywa ze dna duszy, zmiażdżonej przestrachem. Znałem dobrze ów wydech. Przez wiele nocy o samej północy, gdy spał świat wszystek, wyrywał się on z mej własnej piersi, wyotchłaniajac swym straszliwym echem widma trawiących mię przerażeń. Powtarzam: znałem go dobrze. Wiedziałem, czego doznawał starzec, i czułem dlań litość, chociaż się śmiało coś w mym sercu. Wiedziałem, że trwa ockniony od chwili pierwszego, maluczkiego szmeru, gdy się przewracał na łożu. Lęk jego wciąż się wzmagał. Starał się, ale nie mógł przekonać siebie samego, że lęk to bez przyczyny. Mówił sam w sobie: "To nic innego, jeno wiatr w kominie - to tylko mysz przemknęła wzdłuż podłogi" - albo: "to tylko świerszcz zazgrzytał". Tak, silił się dodać sobie otuchy takimi domysłami, ale to w s z y s t k o b y ł o n a d a r e m n e. Wszystko było nadaremne, albowiem śmierć, która się zbliżała, przeszła obok niego ze swym wielkim, czarnym cieniem i spowiła weń swoją ofiarę. I właśnie żałobna przemoc niewidzialnego cienia zdziałała, iż w y c z u ł (chociaż starzec nic nie widział i nie słyszał) pobyt mej głowy w pokoju. Przeczekawszy czas długi - bardzo cierpliwie i nie słysząc, aby się do snu ponownie układał, postanowiłem odsłonić z lekka latarnię; lecz tak z lekka, tak z lekka, jakby wcale nic. Odsłoniłem ją wreszcie tak niepostrzeżenie, tak niepostrzeżenie, że trudno to sobie nawet wyobrazić, aż w końcu samotny, blady promień, na kształt nici pajęczej, wysnuł się ze szczeliny i padł na sępie oko. Rozwarte było, na oścież rozwarte i wpadłem we wściekłość w tej samej chwili, gdy je ujrzałem. Ukazało mi się z doskonałą jasnością - całe - w zadymce błękitnej i powleczone pokalaną błoną, której widok zmroził mnie aż do szpiku kości. Z całej twarzy jednak i z całej postaci starucha nie mogłem dojrzeć nic, prócz tego, com zobaczył. Skierowałem bowiem promień, jakby pod wpływem instynktu, nie gdzie indziej, jeno właśnie w samo sedno przeklętego miejsca. Otóż tedy - czyż wam nie nadmieniłem, że to, co uważacie za szaleństwo, jest jeno przeczuleniem zmysłów? Otóż - powiadam wam - dotknął mych uszu głuchy, zdławiony, częstotliwy szmer, podobny do tego, który wytwarza zegarek, owinięty w watę. D ź w i ę k ó w - poznałem tak samo i niezgorzej... było to bicie serca w piersi starucha. Dźwięk ów wzmógł moją wściekłość, na kształt uderzeń bębna, które podjudzają odwagę żołnierza. Wszakże pohamowałem się raz jeszcze i trwałem nadal bez ruchu. Oddychałem z trudnością. Znieruchomiłem w dłoni latarnię. Sposobiłem się do utrwalenia promyka wręcz - na samym ślepiu. A jednocześnie serce biło na alarm coraz mocniej. Uderzenia jego nabierały co chwila pośpiechu i nabierały co chwila odgłosu. W e d ł u g m u s o w e g o p r a w d o p o d o b i e ń s t w a - przerażenie starca dosięgało kresów ostatecznych. Odgłos owych uderzeń z każdą chwilą - powtarzam - stawał się mocniejszy i mocniejszy! Uważnież mnie słuchacie? Wszakże was uprzedziłem, że jestem nerwowy, i rzeczywiście - jestem nerwowy. I oto - w pełni nocy, wpośród przeraźliwego milczenia tego starego domostwa - ów tak osobliwy szmer poraził mnie niepokonanym lękiem. W przeciągu kilku mgnień następnych wściągałem się i trwałem nieporuszenie. Lecz odgłos uderzeń wciąż wzmagał się i wzmagał. Zdawało mi się, że serce pęknie. I oto ogarnęła mnie troska nowa! Dźwięk ów mógł dolecieć uszu sąsiada! Godzina starca wybiła! Wyjąc w niebogłosy, odsłoniłem nagle latarnię i wdarłem się do pokoju. Staruch wydał jeden okrzyk - jeden - jedyny. W oka mgnieniu cisnąłem nim na oślep o podłogę i przytłoczyłem go całym miażdżącym ciężarem łoża. I tu się dopiero uśmiechnąłem radośnie na widok tak wynagrodzonych trudów. Lecz przez kilka minut serce się ozywało zakapturzonym wydźwiękiem. Ta wszakże okoliczność nie trwożyła mię zgoła, nikt bowiem nie mógł poprzez mury dosłyszeć owego wydźwięku. A i ten się z wolna uciszył. Staruch był martwy. Podniosłem łoże i zbadałem ciało. Tak, na miejscu padł trupem - na miejscu. Przyłożyłem mu dłoń do serca i przetrzymałem ją tam kilkanaście minut. Ani śladu tętna. Padł trupem na miejscu. Odtąd już jego ślepie nie będzie mnie dręczyło. Jeśli trwacie w przekonaniu, że jestem szalony - przekonanie owo pierzchnie, gdy wam opiszę, jakich przebiegłych sposobów użyłem dla ukrycia trupa. Noc nadchodziła, a ja pracowałem pośpiesznie, chociaż w milczeniu. Odciąłem głowę, a potem ręce - a potem - nogi. A potem wyłamałem trzy deski z podłogi i złożyłem wszystek zespół pomiędzy dranicami. A potem przystosowałem deski do dawnego miejsca tak zręcznie, tak chwacko, że żadne oko ludzkie - nawet j e g o o k o - nie mogłoby dojrzeć nic podejrzanego. I nic nie było do zmycia, ani jednej plamy, ani jednego śladu krwi. Byłem zbyt z tym zapobiegliwy. Nic nie zostało na dnie pełnego przed chwilą cebrzyka! Cha, cha! Gdy dokonałem tych wszystkich zabiegów, była godzina czwarta i ciemno, jak o północy. Podczas gdy zegar wydzwaniał godzinę, zapukano do drzwi od ulicy. Lekko mi było na sercu, gdy szedłem otworzyć - czegóż bowiem bać się mogłem - o b e c n i e? Weszło trzech ludzi, którzy z przedoskonalonym ugrzecznieniem przedstawili mi się jako urzędnicy policyjni. Pono ktoś z sąsiadów słyszał nocą jakiś okrzyk, dzięki temu powstało podejrzenie, że zaszło coś złego - podano wiadomość do biura policji - i ci panowie (urzędnicy) przybyli właśnie, jako wysłańcy, gwoli zbadania miejsca. Uśmiechnąłem się - jakież bowiem miałem powody do obaw? Gościnnie powitałem tych jegomościów. "Co do krzyku - rzekłem - sam właśnie przez sen krzyknąłem. Stary zaś człeczyna - dorzuciłem - udał się w podróż po kraju." Oprowadziłem mych gości po całym domu. Prosiłem, aby wszędzie zajrzeli i aby zajrzeli d o k ł a d n i e. Wreszcie wprowadziłem ich do j e g o pokoju. Pokazałem im cały jego dobytek w zgoła bezpiecznym schronieniu i w bezwzględnym ładzie. Przesadzając w zapale ufność we własne siły, wniosłem krzesła do pokoju i prosiłem ich, aby spoczęli, podczas gdy sam z zawrotną odwagą zupełnego tryumfu utwierdziłem swe krzesło w tym samym właśnie miejscu, gdzie były ukryte zwłoki ofiary. Urzędnicy wykazali zadowolenie. Przekonało ich moje postępowanie. Czułem osobliwy błogostan. Usiedli i zagaili rozmowę byle jakiej treści, ja zaś wesoło im odpowiadałem. Lecz po upływie pewnego pewnego czasu poczułem, że blednę, i pożądałem w duszy ich odejścia. Począł mię dręczyć ból głowy i zdawało mi się, że mi dzwoni w uszach. Oni wszakże nie powstali z swych siedzeń i rozmawiali nieustannie. Dzwonienie wyraźniało. Trwało wciąż i wyraźniało coraz bardziej. Wzmogłem swoją gadatliwość, aby się odczepić od owego wrażenia. Lecz dzwoniło dobitnie i przybrało cechy zgoła nieodparte, aż w końcu wykryłem, że to nie w uszach moich dzwoni. Bez wątpienia - bardzo wówczas pobladłem. Lecz gawędziłem ze zdwojoną jeszcze płynnością i głosem podniesionym. Dźwięk wciąż się rozrastał - co miałem począć? Był to s z m e r g ł u c h y, z d ł a w i o n y, c z ę s t o t l i w y, s z m e r n i e z w y k l e p o d o b n y d o t e g o, k t ó r y w y t w a r z a z e g a r e k, o w i n i ę t y w w a t ę. Oddychałem z trudnością. Urzędnicy nie słyszeli jeszcze. Zacząłem gadać szybciej i z większą gwałtownością, ale szmer wzmagał się nieustannie. Wstałem i wszcząłem spór o jakieś drobnostki w tonie wielce wzniosłym, z przydatkiem gestów popędliwych, lecz szmer się wzmagał - wzmagał nieustannie. Czemuż ci ludzie nie c h c ą stąd odejść? Tam i sam - ciężkimi i wielkimi krokami zacząłem odmierzać pokój, jakby rozjątrzony uwagami moich rozmówców. Lecz szmer wzrastał miarowo. O Boże! Cóż miałem począć? Burzyłem się - plotłem trzy po trzy - przeklinałem. Poruszałem krzesłem, na którym siedziałem, szurałem nim po podłodze. Wszakże szmer wciąż trwał i wzmagał się bez końca. Krzepnął coraz bardziej - coraz bardziej i wciąż coraz bardziej. A goście wciąż gadali - i uśmiechali się - i żartowali. Możliweż-to, że nic nie usłyszeli? Boże wszechmogący! Nie, nie! Słyszeli! - Domyślali się! - W i e d z i e l i! Bawili się jeno moim przerażeniem! Tak pomyślałem - i dotąd jeszcze tak myślę. Wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze do zniesienia, ogrom tego pośmiewiska. Nie mogłem znieść dłużej tych uśmiechów! Uczułem, że albo krzyczeć muszę, albo skonać! I teraz jeszcze - czy słyszycie? - Nasłuchujcie! Coraz głośniej, coraz głośniej, wiecznie głośniej, w i e c z n i e g ł o ś n i e j! - "Nikczemni! - krzyknąłem - Nie udawajcie dłużej! Wyznaję wszystko! Zerwijcie te deski! To - tam! To - tam! To - trzepot j e g o straszliwego serca!" ---- Zobacz też: Zdradzieckie serce - inny przekład tego opowiadania Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *The Tell-Tale Heart (oryginał w języku angielskim) *Zrádné srdce (w języku czeskim) *El corazón delator (w języku hiszpańskim) *Le Cœur révélateur (w języku francuskim) *Сердце-обличитель (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim